conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Afrikaner Volkstaat
The Afrikaner Volkstaat (commonly just Volkstaat, which is Afrikaans for "People's State") is a confederate division of the Southern African Confederacy structured as a representative democracy, on the western coast of Southern Africa. The state consists of the entirety of the former South African province of the Northern Cape. The end of minority apartheid rule in South Africa in 1994 left some Afrikaners disillusioned and marginalized by the political changes, and resulted in a proposal for an autonomous nation for the Afrikaners in 1995. In 2012, after much controversy, the Volkstaat was granted confederate division status along with several other areas in what used to be the Republic of South Africa. The capital of the Volkstaat is located in Kimberley. History Boer nationalists and white Afrikaners gave the term "Volkstaat" different meanings. For the Boer nationalists, "Volkstaat" was the Boer State which must have been built through a restoration of the free Boer Republics in Southern Africa (the South African Republic - ZAR, and the Orange Free State), which were internationally recognized. For the white Afrikaners, Volkstaat is the re-establishment of a small part of the territories of the Union of South Africa (subsequently known as Republic of South Africa, RSA). Both projects, even if different from each other, historically intended to demographically transform the interested areas, so that the resident population becomes homogeneous. The founders of the Volkstaat excluded themselves from the "Afrikaner" peoples and only represented themselves as "Boers," a subdivision of the Afrikaner nation. Boers have been known to be heavily nationalistic and very conservative in other aspects. Afrikaner merely means white African who speaks Afrikaans. Since even before Apartheid was abolished, this small group of Boer nationalists apposed the pre-1994 Republic of South Africa's government, which even through all the sanctions and isolation, was heavily influenced by foreign legislation. The founders even went as far as to disassociate themselves with Hendrik Verwoerd, who was commonly referred to as the architect of Apartheid. Eugene Terre'Blanche, the leader of the AWB (Afrikaner Resistance Movement), was widely proclaimed as the "true" Boer leader by many right-wing Boers until he was murdered in his house in Ventersdorp by two black assailants on 3 April 2010. This caused outrage throughout the entire Boer nation, and was one of the driving forces behind the independence of the Volkstaat. Since November 2010, a consortium of the AWB, the Volksraad Verkiesing Kommissie (People's Assembly Election Commission), and the Vryheidsfront Plus (Freedom Front Plus) petitioned the South African government on several occasions for an independent self-determination state consisting of a small northern part of the Western Cape and the southern areas of the Northern Cape. All requests were turned down, even though the government stated they would consider it. It was in June 2011 that the petition was brought before the Confederate government after the South African government failed to deliver results. The Confederate government turned the first three requests from June 2011 through August 2011 down, however when more conclusive evidence was presented that the South African government was in fact persecuting the white minority, the Confederate government approved the request and submitted it to Parliament. In December 2011, Parliament convened and decided that the entirety of the Confederacy would be divided further to give populations which have a history of seeking self-determination their own confederate divisions. The Afrikaner Volkstaat (officially registered as the "Afrikaner People's State") was created along with several other confederate divisions on 1 January 2012. Politics Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nullam consectetur consequat vehicula. Praesent dictum leo quis ipsum scelerisque vel tristique lacus ultrices. Phasellus ac lorem non dolor porta sodales eget quis neque. Donec quis sem vel ipsum elementum tincidunt fringilla quis tellus. Suspendisse nec nisl massa, non porttitor dolor. Maecenas eget eros vitae augue eleifend pellentesque. Quisque consectetur suscipit nunc. Sed eu dui a nunc adipiscing venenatis. Foreign relations Being a confederate division of Southern Africa, the Volkstaat maintains relations with the other confederate areas. Contrary to popular belief that the people and government of the Volkstaat isolate themselves from their predominantly black neighbors, the country maintains somewhat good relations. State President Derek Geldenhuys has been noted to comment, "Well, I cannot speak on behalf of all my volksgenote for "people of the same ethnicity", but it was never the intention or goal of our political movement to persecute or 'hate' people or color. We simply wanted to govern ourselves and have the same courtesy extended to them, as was with the homelands system of old." Military The military of the Volkstaat is collectively known as the Staatskonfederale Militie ("State Confederate Militia", SKM). The SKM is further divided into the Stormvalke ("Storm Falcons"), which is the militia's air wing, and the Kuswag ("Coast Guard"), which is a small collection of patrol boats. The ground militia also acts as the state police force, and is known as the ''Sekuriteitsdiens" ("Security Service"). The SKM consists of 15,000 active personnel, and has no standing reserve. Demographics Ethnicity The Volkstaat is almost 100% white, consisting mostly of the Boer subgroup of the Afrikaner nation. Black people are not allowed in the country without a pass, and just like with any other colored person, are monitored severely. No cases of hate crimes or severe abuse have been lodged with the Confederacy's Department of Confederate Affairs, and most hold true that the Boers are not out to keep the country free of black people. Language Since the vast majority of people living in the Volkstaat are Afrikaners, Afrikaans is most commonly spoken and the official language. Blacks who have a pass are allowed to live within the borders and thus many Bantu languages are also spoken but not recognized as official by the government. English is less common in the Volkstaat, however, many English people of which the minority are farmers live in the country. Religion Although officially a secular nation, the super-majority (98%) of its citizenry are conservative Protestant Christians. Religion is incorporated into many government and state affairs, however people are free to practice any religion they see fit, with the exception of Satanism, which is illegal across the entire Confederacy. See also *Southern African Confederacy category:Volkstaat Category:Countries Category:Nations Category:Regions Category:Worlds Category:Country Category:Countries on Earth